


The doorman

by BlueGray25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Lightwood Siblings, Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher!Magnus, doormann!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGray25/pseuds/BlueGray25
Summary: Alec works as a doorman in an apartment building...all human, just a little story for the heart - enjoy it





	The doorman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the characters of Shadowhunter. After watching the movie "Naomi & Ely-no kiss list" i got this idea...it´s not my mother language, so sorry if it's not perfect. All the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Have fun :)

_ **The doorman** _

Alexander „Alec" Gideon Lightwood was a man of different things. Listen to music, especially during his night shifts, be a good big brother to his 3 siblings. The youngest, Max, is 12, his sister and brother are two years younger than he is. During day, he goes to college, trying to get a better paid job than his current and sometimes, when all strings are broken, he likes to do some archery or hand-to-hand combat with his sister and brother.

During his second year of college their parents move to another country and leave Alec in charge of everything. Together with his sister Isabelle "Izzy" and Jace he takes care of all the things needed to be fixed in their little apartment, go food shopping and make sure Max has everything he needs. A shoulder to cry, a family to make him smile, laugh and love.

Right now, he was sitting behind his desk and watch the people go by the entrance of the apartment building. It was not his own apartment building, his home, is a twenty-minute walk from here. His home doesn't have a lobby like this. No fancy couch, armchairs, table with a newspaper or the fresh flowers to his right. Just an entrance with dirty floor, with leafs or some old newspaper, which were blown in by the warm autumn breeze. He takes a look on the clock on his wrist, it was half past ten, on a Friday evening, time to go in a club or make party at friends. But now he was sitting in a fancy lounge with the smell of the flowers and read the newspaper from today. Max was with his friends from school, doing a movie night with popcorn, Izzy and Jace said they would go out, but be back, when he comes home with fresh goodies from the bakery around the corner.

The elevator to his right start to move, he looks on the display.

"Not penthouse, please not penthouse.", he wished, but the elevator goes straight to the penthouse and come down. He goes to the door, waiting for the guest to come from the elevator. He doesn't like the man, who lived in the penthouse. Lorenzo something, he doesn't care for a surname. All he knows he doesn't like his fake smile, his attitude, his character or his friends, to sum it up, he doesn't like the man at all.

"Ah Alec, your shift today. Always the good doorman, that I like.", Lorenzo say´s with his fake smile. His friends laugh at something funny. Alec opens the door and hold it open. Lorenzo patting him on his left arm and put a ten dollar note in his breast pocket of his uniform. Alec nods with a small smile and close the door, after Lorenzo was out of the building.

"Asshole", he mumbles as the door was closed and pulled the ten dollar out of his pocket.

"Oh Alec...you cann´t burn him with your stare...even when most of the other owner there are very thankful of this.", he turns around to see a young black woman with a laundry basket in the hallway.

"Catarina, sorry...i didn't mean to hear someone.", he blushes lightly and let his head hang.

"Alec, it's alright. I hate him to...he always looks so creepy and the looks of him or this friends to Madzie...I want to kill him.", she put the basket next to the elevator and take a seat on the couch. Alec takes a seat in one of the armchairs and shows her one of his real smiles.

"How is Madzie? Is she doing fine in school?"

"She loves her teacher. He is one of the best men's on earth, right behind you. Madzie always talk about him and his funny stories."

"That´s cool. Maybe I can see her next time."

"She would love to see her favorite friend in the house. When is your next swing shift?"

"Ahm...", he looks over at the calendar on the wall, "on next Friday, from 3 pm. til 11 pm."

"That's good. Do you know the latest news from the owner meeting?", she asks with a grin on her face.

"No, enlight me.", they lean closer to each other.

"Lorenzo will be kicked out by the end of the next month. He doesn't come to the meetings and Mrs Blue from the apartment under him said, that sometimes there are crazy noises.", she told him.

"Mrs Blue is old...for her everything sounds crazy.", he said with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but the owner of the apartment building wants to split the penthouse back to two apartments and has already two new buyers."

"Sounds good, hope the new buyers are not like Lorenzo, does he know about this?"

"No, the owner wants to talk to him on Monday.", Alec took a look on the calendar. It was the 26th of June, Lorenzo would be out on 31st of July.

"How are Max, Izzy and Jace?", she asks with a friendly smile.

"They are doing fine, Max has a movie night with his friends at home, call him later to see if everything is alright. Jace and Izzy are on a party or something."

"And you...all alone here?", she looks him right in the eyes.

"It's okay...you know. Nothing comes easy, College is going fine and when all becomes too much, I go and blow of some stream on the archery field or train with Izzy and Jace Hand to Hand. Have to make sure, Izzy is no light target for everyone."

"Oh Izzy will do fine...last time I see her, she was more than cable to protect herself.", Catarina smiles.

"Alright Alec, I will go upstairs, doing the rest of laundry and you can call your baby brother."

"Have a nice evening and give Madzie a kiss from me."

"Sure will do. See you at least on Friday next week.", she waved him from the elevator and Alec was all alone in the lobby. He goes to his desk, picked up his phone and call Max.

"Hey Max, everything alright?", he asks as his baby brother picked up.

"Sure. Rafi and Sy are here, we eat popcorn with spray cheese and watch our second "Back to the future"-movie. Don't worry about us."

"We will take care of Max, Mr Lightwood.", that was Simon. He always calls him Mr Lightwood.

"Sy, it's just my brother.", Max said with a roll of his eyes. Rafael just laughed.

"Which one?", asks Simon.

"Alec"

"Have you see his death stare...it's like he comes from hell...creepy.", Simon says.

"You know I can hear everything?", Alec deadpanned. Max laughed at the phone.

"Alright, guy´s don't make to long. Brush your teeth and sleep good. I will be back in the morning with fresh goodies from the bakery. Want something special?", Alec asks.

"Yeah we will just watch the last to movies. Nothing special, surprise us."

"Okay, love you Max. Have fun and good night."

"Love u too big bro. See you tomorrow. Bye", Max Rafael and Simon said the last part together. Alec takes a deep breath, look on the clock on his wrist. It was past eleven, Time for some coffee. He hast to take the night shift til 7 and it will be a long night.

**Next Friday...**

"Alec"

"Madzie", Alec hold ope the door for his favorite baby girl and her mother. Madzie run straight to him and hugged his legs. Catarina takes over the door from Alec, so he can pick up the girl in his arms. Madzie put her arms around his neck and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"How are you doing, Sweety?"

"Good, school is funny. Today we paint some pictures to the stories of my teacher. Want to see them?"

"Sure. One Moment, I have a little thing for Mrs Blue.", Alec put the little girl to his right side and take the small packet from his desk.

"Mrs Blue, there is something for you.", he goes to the older lady and give her the packet

"Thank you, Alexander. Hey little Madzie.", she took the packet and give Madzie a smile.

"Hello Mrs Blue.", Madzie waved at her and put her head on Alec's shoulder.

"Goodbye you two."

"Goodbye", Alec and Madzie said together. Alec walks to the couch. Catarina sat across on an armchair with Madzie´s backpack. She took the pictures out of the backpack and hand them over to Alec. Madzie talked about the stories from her teacher and what she had drawn on the different pictures. Catarina just watched the two together with a small smile on her lips.

"Madzie, it's time to go.", Catarina said with a look on her clock. Madzie looked at her with a pout.

"But I want to be with Alec.", Madzie put on her puppy eyes.

"Did you learn that from Jace?", Alec asks with a smile.

"Maybe...okay, I will go make dinner and you can be with Alec. I come down, when dinner is ready.", Madzie and Alec smiled. Catarina takes the backpack with her and goes upstairs to make dinner. Madzie, sitting on Alec's legs, tells him about all her friends and teachers from school. When Catarina came back, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in her hand, Alec and Madzie sitting on Alec's desk. They play a game of tik tak toe.

"Madzie, dinner is ready.", they look at her and Catarina put the plate next to Alec. Alec looked at her with a puzzled look.

"It's for you, Alec. Better than some old bread or something like that."

"Thank you, Catarina. It's really nice from you."

"Mommy´s meatballs are the best.", Madzie smiled at Alec.

"Come on Madzie...time to go.", Madzie hugged Alec for a last time and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Alec. See you soon!", she hopped from his legs.

"Bye Sweety. See you soon.", Madzie and Catarina walked to the elevator and goes upstairs. Alec picked up a fork and spoon to enjoy his home cooked meal from Catarina. Madzie was right, Catarina´s meatballs are the best. Later that evening, Catarina came with her laundry basket.

"Hey Alec, almost done?"

"Yeah half hour left and I have a weekend free."

"That's nice. Please say, you go out tonight?"

"Yeah Izzy and Jace are coming. Want to go to the club Pandemonium."

"That´s good. Izzy bring your clothes?"

"Yeah, she said, I cann´t just wear a simple black T and jeans.", Alec rolls his eyes. Catarina laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It's nice to see even you are scared sometimes. But she is right, let her do her magic and maybe you will find a sweet little lady.", Alec made a face.

"Don't pout. It looks even cuter on you...on Monday the owner told Lorenzo he's kicked out by the end of the month. And what did he do? He smiled, said nothing...just smiled that creepy smile of him."

"Really, I'm nothing but cute. Lorenzo, just creepy.", the front door opens and Jace and Izzy came in the lobby.

"Hey big bro, Catarina, nice to see you.", Izzy goes to her and give her a big bear hug.

"Hey you two. Everything alright?"

"Sure, Max is with his friends Rafael and Simon at Rafael's...poor guy had to close his hearty eyes off on Simon. Rafael and Simon are totally in love, Max said, they are like glue but doesn't want to talk to each other. Big bro, Jace has your clothes...go change. Have you eaten something or should we go and grab a snack before dancing?", Jace hands Alec a small bag and take a seat behind his desk.

"I give him a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He should be safe for drinking.", Catarina told with a smile. Izzy grins.

"That´s perfect. How are Madzie and you?"

"We are fine. Madzie loves school and my job as midwife is sometimes hard, but the little ones are to die for."

"I know...so sweet with her little fingers and toes.", Alec stepped out of the personal room.

"Izzy I cann´t wear that. It's not my style."

"Alec you have no style...it looks good on you.", Izzy deadpanned. Jace laughed at her comment. Alec shoots him a glare. He wore a black jeans and a blue button down with some prints on the breast pocket and a print of big wings on the back. Izzy takes some leather bracelets from her wrist and put them on Alec's wrist.

"Know you are ready to hit the dance floor.", she smiled.

"Have fun Kiddos. I will go upstairs.", Alec's workmate came in and nodded at them.

"Hey Chris, have a nice night."

"You too, see ya.", Alec, Izzy and Jace leave the lobby. They hailed a taxi and drive to the Pandemonium. The line before the club goes around the corner.

"Izzy, are you sure we will get in, before next year?"

"Sure, I know the doorman.", she said with a smile. They go straight to the doorman and after a glance at Jace and Alec he let them in. It was a nice club, the music was okay, even for Alec. They go to the bar.

"Two beers and a Cosmo.", Jace said to a bar keeper. Alec takes a beer and Izzy take a sip on her Cosmo.

"To a nice night, some dancing, you too Alec, and maybe the love of our life.", Izzy raised her glass and clink glasses. After they empty their drinks, Izzy and Jace take Alec t the dance floor. They dance together, sometimes some strangers came along to dance with them. As a slow song came, the trio hit the bar again. Alec ordered a second round of drinks.

"I'm proud of you big bro. You dance...and you danced with the blonde...how is her name?"

"Izzy, we danced, but nothing more. Her name is Charlotte, but it doesn't clicked for me."

"But it's a beginning...Jace the redhead is back on you.", Izzy said with a smile and Jace grins.

"That´s fantastic...hit the floor again?", the music changed back to dance music.

"Sure...need to see if the guy is back again.", Izzy empty her glass and but it back on the bar. Alec and Jace empty their beers and put the bottles back too. Jace goes straight to the redhead and takes her to the floor. Alec and Izzy laughed and hit the dance floor. In the fourth or fifth song, two men's came to dance with them. Alec's dance partner was just some inches shorter. He wore a deep red button down, black pants and some boots. His hair was styled in a Mohawk with some glitter in the ends. His eyes made Alec swallow, they are brown, with sparkles of gold. Some black eyeliner around his eyes, let them pop out more. The men smiled at Alec, and they began to dance together. The stranger tucked Alec closer, Alec's hands land on his hips and the stranger smiled even more. They danced a while together until someone tipped his shoulder. He came out of his bubble and turn around. His siblings stand together with the redhead and the friend of Alec's dance partner.

"Night big bro. Have some fun!", Izzy said and Jace patted him on his shoulder. Izzy grabbed his shirt to pull him closer.

"He's nice. Good choice of you.", she grins and turn around to go. Alec was glad that the light was not to bright, so the stranger doesn't see his blush. But by the grin of the stranger he knows better.

"Want to dance or take a drink?", he asked with a smile.

"Drink", the stranger take his hand, and they hit the bar. He ordered two drinks.

"Martini, is it okay?", Alec nodded and take a sip of it. It was good. They go to a calmer corner to talk.

"So what´s your name?"

"Alec, and yours?"

"Magnus, Alec as in Alexander?", Alec nodded.

"Alec is alright, Alexander is to long. My parents just said it, when they are disappointed in me."

"It's mean, but I like Alexander more than Alec. Sorry.", the way Magnus said his name let Alec shudder. Alec takes a sip of his drink.

"It's okay Magnus.", he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Can I just check my phone?", Magnus nodded. Alec take his phone out. It was almost 4 am. He had a photo from Izzy and Jace with a thumb up and big goofy smiles. Alec shakes his head.

"Everything alright?", Alec nodded and show him the picture. Magnus grins.

"Want to send them a picture back?" Alec grins. Magnus take his phone and put Alec close. They take a selfie.

"Uhh that's good. Let us take another.", Magnus loved to make these selfies with Alec. After a while they send a picture where Alec has an arm around Magnus and the make silly faces.

"Can you send it to me?", Magnus asks shy.

"Which one?", Alec's asks with a big smile. Magnus grins

"All?", Alec gives the phone to Magnus.

"Put your number in and I will send you the pictures.", Magnus grins and take the phone from Alec. After they finished her drinks, they put the glasses down on the table right next to Alec's. Magnus was really close to Alec and close pleasurably his eyes. Alec's scent goes right to his head.

"Want to leave? Need some fresh air.", Alec nodded and lead the way out of the club. Magnus smiled at his back. Like the way Alec made sure Magnus is behind him, made Magnus feel cared. Alec stopped, Magnus almost crushed in his back. Alec take his hand and lead him out of the club. Outside they take a gulp of fresh air.

"Better?", Alec asked, still holding his hand. Magnus nodded and take some steps to the side. The night air was chilly, Magnus lead them in a calmer street. Alec lean against a wall, soak in the cold from it to calm his nerves. Magnus was breathtaking in the early morning light.

"Are you okay?", Alec nodded and pulled over Magnus. They stand in a close hug, Alec's hand on Magnus hips and Magnus hands on Alec's arms. The early rays of sunlight bathed them in golden light.

"I don't want to let you go.", Magnus said and put a hand on his cheek.

"Me too.", Alec closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Magnus fingers on his cheek.

"Alexander, can I kiss you?", Alec almost doesn't hear his words. He opened his eyes and look in the brown with golden sparkles of Magnus. His eyes wandered to his lips and back to his eyes. Magnus lean in a little to test the water. Alec lightly nodded at him and lean in to kiss Magnus. It was a coy slow kiss. Both of them want to last it forever, just taste the other to look if it matched. Alec's hands pulled Magnus closer while Magnus hands are tangled in Alec's hair. As breath becomes necessary they take a small break. Alec leans his forehead against Magnus while small puffs of air danced between them. A car honks, as it drive by. They startle and laughed.

"That was wow.", Magnus said with a smile.

"Yeah..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alec stands in the lobby and accepted a packet for one of the apartment owners. As the delivery boy get out of the doors, Madzie and Catarina walked in.

"Alec", he picked Madzie up and pulled her in his arms.

"How are you, Sweety?", he tickled her til she laughed.

"I'm good. Mr Bane is totally in love...he always draws little stars and hearts...so cheesy."

"Uhh that´s bad?", Alec asked while Catarina laughed.

"Nope...good is, he said he´s moving in next week?", Madzie said.

"Moving in? Where? To the school?"

"Nope, he buyed one of the two penthouses. That´s totally cool. You will like him.", Alec laughed.

"Madzie come on, time to goes upstairs.", Catarina said from the elevator. Alec walked to her with Madzie in his arms and putt her down.

"Bye bye Sweety.", he waved her and go back to his work. In his break he looked on his phone and had a text from Magnus.

"Hey Alexander, sorry for not writing you...moving is hate. All the packing and so...maybe we can meet after all is settled. I miss you...", Alec blushed. Izzy and Jace had asked him about the night in the club. It was almost three weeks ago. After that night, he and Magnus wrote per phone, sometimes talked, but Alec had some test to learn and Magnus told him that he is moving from one side of the city to a more central apartment. Izzy set one of the selfies as his background picture of his phone.

"Looks like your club night was good?", Catarina stands before his desk. Alec smiled.

"Yeah...hopefully we can keep in touch. This month is hard. My tests at college and he's moving."

"You two will work it out. And by the blush of you, he´s worth it. Have a nice day.", she waved and diapered in the elevator. Alec wrote Magnus back and eat his PJ sandwich.

"Just one week, then I have a break.", he takes a look on his books. "One week", he grabbed his notes and began to learn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Alec enter the lobby he found his workmate Chris sitting on the desk and playing a game on his phone.

"Hey Alec, today comes the now owner of the left penthouse. He's moving in and asked if he can use the goods elevator on the back. Told him to fetch the key from you when the truck is here. Can you show him the back alley?"

"Sure, I just go change and you can leave?"

"Thanks man.", as Alec comes back, the new owner was already there.

"Mr Bane, this is my co-worker Alec, he will show you the goods elevator in the back alley.", Chris takes a step to the side and Alec see how Mr Bane is. They looked at each other with big eyes. Magnus smiled and take a step forward.

"Hey Alexander"

"Magnus", Alec smiled even more. Chris gives him the keys and and pat on the shoulder.

"I will show you the goods elevator.", Alec leads the way with Magnus right on his tracks.

"Best moving ever!", Magnus whispered under his breath. They go to the back alley.

"Here is the loading ramp for the truck.", Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him close. Alec stumbles into Magnus and put his hands on his hips. They smiled at each other.

"So you're moving in here?"

"Yeah and I must say, I like the doorman the most.", Alec laughed. Magnus put his hand on his cheek. Alec leaned in in his touch. Magnus pulled him in to kiss him.

"Cann´t wait to show you the view from the penthouse.", Magnus smiled and pulled a smiling Alec in for another kiss.

"Is it an invention?"

"Sure, an invention for a visit and maybe something more?"

"I would like it, the something more.", Alec grins and kissed Magnus again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please left a kudo and/or a comment :)


End file.
